


Stars Earth Oceans

by thunderbird_dragon



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen, John Tracy - Freeform, Scott Tracy - Freeform, Virgil Tracy - Freeform, grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: Gordon draws the short straw in a family emergency and ends up manning Thunderbird 5 on his birthday.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Stars Earth Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted in 2020 but was written on the 14 February 2016 - before it was made obvious that EOS had little patience with any of the Tracy brothers except John, so this story doesn't quite ring true, sorry! :-)

**Stars, Earth and Oceans**

(Gordon’s birthday story)

“Hang on, Hang on Scott!” Gordon floated around the screens as quickly as he could, “I’m not as quick as John, Sorry!” He found what he wanted, drew it up, “The entry point is just west of your position, sending the coordinates now.”

“Thanks Thunderbird Five, and don’t worry you’re going fine!”

Gordon sunk backwards, his panicked hands over his eyes – fine? Ha! Hardly, he felt totally out of his depth, he rarely had TB5 to himself - but with Scott and Virgil already on a rescue in China and Alan away checking out universities in Europe, it was left to Gordon to take over when John finally succumbed to the infected wisdom tooth that he’s been holding at bay for weeks now. 

It wasn’t Gordon’s most comfortable environments, he still felt space sick when in the gravity free globe, which always amazed him. He could stand on the deck of anything from a massive ship to the tiniest boat during the worst storms imaginable and feel nothing, but floating in space just got him every time. But when it came to it, he was up for the challenge, his brothers need him there. 

A comms flashed up from Grandma.

“Hi Grandma, how’s he doing?”

“Comfortable, they are treating the infection now and are going to operate tomorrow if he’s okay for it by then.” They had all been so concerned, John was too good at covering up problems until it was either gone or too late. “I’m staying here at the hospital – will you let everyone else know?”

Gordon agreed willingly.

“And Gordon?”

“Yeap?” He was expecting to be asked if he was okay up in space, his grandma always worried.

“Happy Birthday!”

He smiled, oh yeah, his birthday, “Not worrying too much about it today, I’m hoping that maybe we can all do something when John’s better!”

But it made him think – he’d planned to go down to the reef for his birthday, it had become a bit of a tradition for him, sometimes he got there, sometimes a rescue would come in and he wouldn’t. He was cool about it. The reef would still be there later.

He needed a break from the weightlessness – and took to the ring, landing nowhere near as elegantly as John would have, but he was pleased at least to have his feet firmly planted again.

Eos followed him closely, missing John, she was worried although she would never say so. 

“So, it’s your birthday, Gordon. John enjoys to read for his birthday, would you like me to show you his books?”

Gordon screwed up his nose, “Na, s’okay Eos, I’ll find something to do later. Scott and Virgil are still depending on us yet.” He had a habit of always involving her as an equal, just like John did, she smiled, she liked that in him.

Scott came up on the comms, “That’s that done, Thunderbird Five, we’ve done here and we’re on our way home.!”

Virgil joined in, “You okay up there Squid? I can come and take over if you want me to?”

“No, thanks I’m okay, you go on to the hospital and check out how John’s doing!” He passed on the info from Grandma and they chatted about how John should have had it looked at sooner. “Well, just keep me in the loop, please.” Gordon added, then, “And let me know if I need to be there?”

There was a silence, then Scott replied, “Do you know how much you sounded like John then?”

It made Gordon smile, it was okay to sound like John!

“Oh, and happy birthday!”

He slid into the globe again, trying not to swim and tidied up the screens, finished the report and got out again as quickly as he could.

John had a fridge! Not every one of them used it when on TB5, but Gordon, like John, cooked real food rather than living on prepacked stuff. He mooched through what was there, picking out bits to make a meal.

Sat out in the ring with a bowl of something that resembled Chinese noodles, he watched the stars above - watched the Earth below. The seas looked beautiful and he could feel their tranquillity. Sighing, he allowed himself to become mesmerised by it all, drifting through the hours of the day. The comms were quiet, nothing to disturb him, he just let time tick by as he drank in the view.

Space would never be as good as the sea, but it was beautiful in that same serene way.

He was jolted back to the present by Eos – she hadn’t meant to make him jump.

“You read space the same way that John reads books – Happy Birthday Gordon.”

“Thank you.” Gordon smiled mildly, yes he was having a good birthday.


End file.
